gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Comeback
Comeback is the thirteenth episode of Glee's second season and the thirty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on February 15, 2011. Will allows Sue to join the Glee Club in an attempt to ease her depression. Sam creates a tribute band, The Justin Bieber Experience, in order to win Quinn's heart, and is later joined by the group's other male members, except co-captain Finn. They recreate Bieber's Somebody to Love in order to woo their significant others. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Sue has fallen into a deep depression since her loss at the Cheerleading Regionals, which had cost the Cheerios a spot at nationals. She attempts suicide (Sue-icide) by eating gummy bear vitamins, but is suitably unimpressed when they don't work. Emma suggests to Will that he invites Sue to join the Glee club for a week to help her get out of her funk. Initially skeptical, Will eventually warms up to Sue and notices the Glee club has a positive effect on her. However, Sue secretly reveals in her diary that she wants to destroy the club from the inside. She does this by attempting to turn Mercedes and Rachel against each other. Angry, the girls have a vocal "Diva-Off" at glee club rehearsals and sing Take Me or Leave Me. However, they admire each other's singing during the song and become friends again, to the dismay of Sue. Will then takes Sue to the Pediatrics Cancer unit at the local hospital where he sings once a month. Sue's demeanor softens, and she enjoys her visit. Sue becomes annoyed with the students' efforts at singing anthems, which will be the theme at Regionals. Sue and the rest of the club sing a song of her own choosing. Finn and Rachel lead the club members and Sue in a rendition of Sing by My Chemical Romance. Ultimately, Sue becomes a fan of the 'music within me' and takes a part-time position as the coach of Aural Intensity, much to Will's horror. Meanwhile, Rachel dresses Brittany in her own signature style of conservative dress to her make a social comeback at McKinley. This starts off with one article of clothing which was leg warmers, but Brittany wore them on her arms because she was cold. Rachel demands for Brittany to dress exactly like her, and informs her to go to Kids "R" Us. That next day Brittany Comes into school dress head to toe like Rachel, and Rachel tells her to tell everybody she is just copying Rachel Berry. This plan backfires when the rest of the female student body dresses like Rachel but claim that it was Brittany that made the style trendy. Sam forms a Justin Bieber tribute band to impress Quinn, and sings Baby to woo her from Finn. Earlier, Quinn lied to Sam that she did not kiss Finn but had saved his life by extracting a gumball from a choking Finn's mouth. Artie and Mike are concerned that their girlfriends are coming down from a "Valentine's Day high" and Puck wants to impress Lauren, so they join The Justin Bieber Experience. Together they perform Somebody to Love, and the boys suitably impress their girlfriends who show their affection. When Lauren becomes nervous about performing for the first time in front of the glee club, Puck suggests that during her solo she should imagine they are all wearing only their underwear. Starting off timid, Lauren eventually confidently sings I Know What Boys Like to the rest of the Glee club. Santana confronts Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Quinn was impressed by Sam's Bieber-inspired performance but Sam confronts her about her encounter with Finn and states that he is now dating Santana. Finally, Rachel asserts that Sing will not be competitive enough at Regionals and suggests that the club write their own original anthem. The other members disagree, but later Finn tells Rachel that he agrees with her and suggests that she is on a "comeback." Songs Unreleased Songs *'This Little Light of Mine '''by ''Harry Dixon Loes. Sung by Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester with Pediatric Patients Cast Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlene Amoia as Nurse Bailey Trivia *This is the second non-tribute episode to feature more than one song originally done by a specific artist, following Theatricality (Lady Gaga and KISS) and followed by New New York (Petula Clark) and, arguably, Bash (in which three of the songs are from musicals with songs written by Stephen Sondheim). *Additionally, numerous fans call this episode an unofficial "Justin Bieber" tribute, not just for featuring more than one of his songs but also because Bieber himself influences the episode's plot. *This episode features the first and only solo by Lauren. *When Rachel and Mercedes sing the song Take Me or Leave Me from the Broadway musical Rent, Rachel sings the part of Maureen Johnson originally played by Idina Menzel who also happens to play the role of Rachel's mother. *Kurt is absent for the first time in the series. *Sue's nickname for Will "SpongeHair SquareChin" is a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. *There were several sticky notes inside of Quinn's locker. One mentioned "A Fuschia Elephant," which is an unreleased short film that Dianna Agron wrote, designed the set and costumes, directed, and starred in. Another says "Call Charlie" who, according to Dianna, was the name of many characters in stories she wrote, a male counterpart of herself, and her in a past life. *Puck's "Bieber Hair" is attached to the hood of his jacket. *In the final scene, Rachel is wearing the same sweater that she dressed in River Deep, Mountain High performance in Duets. *Real patients from the cancer and blood diseases ward of Children's Hospital Los Angeles portray the children in the pediatric cancer ward at Lima Hospital. *During the performance of Take Me or Leave Me, Santana and Quinn are wearing leg warmers on their arms, copying Brittany's accessory. *Rachel's to do list includes Celine Dion's birthday, friend request Barbra Streisand again, and Avatar on ice audition. *When Santana was talking to Sam in the library, she said "make no mistake", a duet they would both sing together in the episode Diva. Errors *After the performance of Sing, Quinn approaches Sam wearing black leggings. Then after they break up, at Glee Club rehearsals, she is wearing red leggings. Quotes Gallery Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlmc9ngD8P1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlmasviHjK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll5ueVlKA1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m33s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m24s234.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m21s202.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m16s155.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m19s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m11s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m15s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m08s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m06s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-02-18h54m01s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h32m02s200.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h31m59s167.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h31m55s120.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h31m52s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h31m50s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-12h31m48s52.jpg tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_mrbrjwrQwA1rzmt8uo5_250.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko9 250.gif tumblr_mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo4_250.gif tumblr_mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo5_250.gif tumblr_mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo6_250.gif 300px-Baby_AA.jpg 00038393.jpg beiber.png Fabrevans4.gif|Fabrevans is so cute <3 glee-comeback-episode3.png 213GLEEEp213Sc15054.jpg 300px-Glee - Baby (Full Performance) (Official Music Video).jpg td.gif tumblr lwisvv9vkC1qjuvtn.gif tumblr mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo7 250.gif Somebody_To_Love.jpg Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg 165190 196210827059218 100000109051428 791144 4221321 n.jpg Puck11.jpg S2L.jpg Sam.PNG Somebodytolove.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Tumblr lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.51 PM.png 732428_1306783601683_full.jpg c5f2e9732db742e500a0bf1a5ff3cc574be98c9b-Glee-02-2011-02-15.jpg Glee-6-550x3802.jpg glee213 377.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg 643611_1297906048501_full.jpg 673828_1301215713177_full.jpg G6.jpg Take_Me_Or_Leave_Me_Glee.jpg Take_Me_Or_Leave_Me.jpg Rachel_and_mrecedes.jpg 673828_1301215846838_full.jpg Take Me or Leave Me- Glee.jpg gd3da.jpg Glee_Take Me or Leave Me.jpg Tumblr mlm0uvlZiH1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o5 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o4 250.gif Tumblr m8i2x8bMpK1qduh46o1 250.gif take me for what i am.png Somebody to love.png somebody to love justin beiber.png Mike undergarments.jpg|Mike in his underwear. SAM UNDERWEAR.png|Sam in his underwear. Abs.png|New Directions in their underwear. Adf.jpg|Sue, Mercedes, and Sam. 1242;.png Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4734.jpg|Will & Sue in their underwear 643306_1297879164209_full.jpg glee213img20.jpg I know what boys like.jpg tumblr lgq7sbRpvr1qbekp6o1 500.png LaurenSolo.png IKWBLBrittany.jpg IKWBLLauren.jpg cap 1137.jpg cap 1141.jpg IKWBL1.png QuamUnderwear.png LAURENPUSH.gif File:Tumblr_lgovm13hBQ1qfx9mto1_500.gif File:Tumblr_lgotd3Keof1qcz9hmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lgoxbmGwOo1qeyp1lo1_500.gif glee6.png rachel-comeback-episode3.png rachel-comeback-episode5.png sing.png tumblr_lgvi8bfs6P1qb3o48o1_500.png tumblr_lgw1oiBwey1qcw06oo1_500.png tumblr_m2xuacdVBX1qj2lhoo1_250.png Glee_Sing33.jpg S2E13 Sing.jpg Tumblr ljp84m4fp01qgkj12o1 500.jpg S2E13 Sing.jpg Lumberjacks.png Tumblr mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so4 250.gif Tumblr mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so3 250.gif Tumblr mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so2 250.gif Tumblr mye0bxFkkk1qazg1so1 250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo6_250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo5_250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n582vfXJyp1s3ruepo3_250.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo12 r1 250.gif Samtana.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes